Cupidon a tiré le premier
by Dr Noot
Summary: RECUEIL D'OS NEWTMAS - Matinée normale pour Thomas ; ponctualité à jeter à la poubelle, course effrénée et quelques secondes brûlantes partagées avec un joli blondinet.
1. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

_Camarades Newtmasvores, bienvenue à vous ! x)_

 _Je me présente à vous avec mon premier OS Newtmas en espérant qu'il vous emballera autant que moi. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris la plume pour autre chose que pour RP ! :') J'espère ne pas avoir perdue la main !_

 _ **Pairing :** Newt x Thomas_

 _ **Genre :** OS, univers alternatif, romance/humour_

 _ **Rating :** M_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Je subtilise les bébés de James Dashner, en toute illégalité légale. Il refuse de me les offrir alors je vais les kidnapper pour quelques OS ;p_

 _ **Résumé :** Newt déteste que Thomas ne l'écoute pas. Il est insolent et inconscient. C'est la jalousie du blond qui va le pousser à donner une nouvelle leçon à la tête brûlée. Leçon qui va se retourner contre le blondinet..._

 ** _Enjoy !_**

.

.

* * *

 **TEL EST PRIS QUI CROYAIT PRENDRE**

* * *

.

.

.

Thomas, c'était le petit nouveau. Il avait cette réactivité, cette énergie qu'on lui enviait et qui lui permettait d'accéder aux compliments suprêmes de la grande patronne. Certains comme Gally, le trouvaient un tantinet "lèche-cul", d'autres comme Alby se méfiaient de lui. Et d'autres encore, comme Minho ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'apprécier le brun pour son efficacité et sa manière de couvrir les fautes des autres alors qu'il ne les connaissait même pas.

Mais pour Newt, c'était une autre paire de manches. Comme le lui avait intimé Alby, le blond gardait un œil constant sur le Greenie qui venait d'intégrer l'équipe de serveurs professionnels. Celle-ci était essentiellement constituée de jeunes hommes de la vingtaine. Ils servaient notamment dans les mariages ou les soirées privées, organisées par leur patronne ; Ava Paige. L'erreur coûtait cher et vu la maladresse maladive du brun qui ne cessait de trébucher, mieux valait le surveiller de très près. Malgré sa jambe folle, Newt était beaucoup plus adroit que le brun et il n'était pas rare de le voir rattraper une bourde qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce soir encore, il a dû le rattraper alors qu'il contournait le bar pour apporter le champagne en salle. D'une main il l'a maintenu contre lui et de l'autre, il a stabilisé le plateau en lui murmurant à l'oreille de faire attention mais il radotait. Le blond était sans cesse sur les talons du brun, au point qu'il soit assimilé à son ombre par Minho qui adorait le charrier avec ça. Mais Newt ne faisait que son travail. C'était à lui qu'on avait confié la tâche de former Thomas et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait un peu de mal à lâcher son poussin, sans doute. Néanmoins, c'était mieux pour les verres en cristal et autres excentricités si faciles à briser, si difficile à rembourser...

Ce soir, toutefois, c'était un tout autre problème qui chagrinait le blondinet. Ses yeux sombres surmontés de ses éternels sourcils froncés étaient résolument fixés sur les paires de mains féminines et décharnées qui s'attardaient toujours un peu plus sur le postérieur bombé de Thomas. Il serra les mâchoires devant ce spectacle navrant. Ce soir, ils travaillaient pour Ava Paige encore plus que d'habitude parce qu'elle avait organisé une soirée spéciale pour les cinquante ans d'une amie. Elle avait fait privatiser une boîte de nuit et avait engagé un plus petit groupe de serveurs que d'habitude pour leur apporter ce dont elles avaient envie. Autant dire que le cul de Thomas, aussi sublime soit-il, n'était certainement pas sur la carte ! Le blond, si appliqué dans son travail, voyait ses nerfs être mis à rude épreuve, ce soir. Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de coller son poing dans la figure de sa patronne et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point ça peut démanger au quotidien.

Comme tout le monde, le blond avait remarqué les égards d'Ava pour Thomas et c'était glauque mais ce soir, ça prenait encore un autre visage parce qu'elle était bien la première à tripoter Thomas de la sorte. Et si ça ne dérangeait pas Newt quand c'était Minho qui se retrouvait dans ce genre de position, avec Thomas c'était bien différent ! C'est sans doute ce qui amorça le geste de Newt qui consistait à vivement s'élancer vers les femmes vautrées sur leurs fauteuils en train de supplier Thomas de rester avec elles. Comme si les strip-teaseurs qui venaient les contenter de temps à autre ne suffisaient pas ! Newt attrapa vivement le poignet de la blonde qui leur servait de boss et fit signe à Thomas de venir vers lui. Il le poussa derrière lui comme pour le protéger. C'est d'une voix cinglante et claire qu'il déclara :

 **─ Il me semble que les attouchements ne sont pas inscrits dans le contrat. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on porte tous plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, je vous conseille de garder les mains souder à vos verres.**

Il balaya l'assistance de ses yeux inquisiteurs et s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en proférant de telles menaces, nul doute qu'il en paiera le prix, tôt ou tard. Mais peu importait. Paige savait qu'ils étaient tous soudés comme une famille, elle ne pourra pas continuer son manège sans que les autres s'en mêlent et elle a déjà compris à ses risques et périls, qu'il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à eux. Thomas faisait partie de la famille à présent, pas question de le laisser derrière.

 **─ C'est valable pour vous toutes, mesdames. Sauf votre respect, nous sommes là pour vous servir à boire et rien d'autre !**

Sur ce, il attrapa le poignet du brun et le tira vers les toilettes. Il fut légèrement surpris qu'il le suive à la trace, lui qui avait tellement de mal à suivre de simples ordres mais il ne s'en soucia guère, préférant l'enfermer dans les toilettes guindées de cette boîte luxuese. Il l'entraîna jusque contre les vasques et le poussa gentiment contre elles en s'exclamant, laissant enfin sa colère s'exprimer :

 **─ Non mais c'est pas vrai, Tommy ! T'allais te laisser peloter comme ça toute la soirée ?!**

Thomas le regardait droit dans les yeux, nullement intimidé par les accents tempétueux de la voix du blond. Au contraire, il avait l'air plus fasciné et nonchalant qu'autre chose. C'est d'ailleurs un haussement d'épaules passif que Newt eut comme seule réponse, le frustrant davantage encore.

Le blond contempla longuement son ami, semblant hésiter entre lui coller son poing dans la figure pour le réveiller et partir en claquant la porte. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, préférant opter pour la petite leçon à inculquer aux petits nouveaux trop inconscients. Une lueur de défis pétillant dans ses prunelles abyssales, Newt s'approcha jusqu'à sentir la chaleur incroyable que dégageait le corps de Thomas. Le blond posa lentement ses mains sur ses hanches, l'obligeant d'un geste ferme à plaquer son bassin contre le sien. Il ne faisait pas ça de gaieté de cœur parce qu'il savait que son corps allait le trahir. Il allait forcément révéler le plaisir intense qu'il prenait à faire une telle chose mais il continua, le cœur vrillant ses tempes. Prenant ses aises, il glissa une main sur les fesses incroyables de Thomas et ce n'est que lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes qu'il s'arrêta et se recula un peu pour le dévisager, ahuri. La leçon était en train de tomber à l'eau. Thomas ne le repoussait pas du tout ! Au contraire, ses mains s'étaient aventurées dans son dos comme pour le maintenir dans cette position excessivement gênante et excessivement agréable...

 **─ Mais repousse-moi, putain !** s'exclama Newt, estomaqué.

Il voulait que Thomas le repousse et comprenne que ce n'était pas normal d'être traité ainsi mais le brun fit le contraire de ce qu'il voulait, comme à sa fâcheuse habitude. Il se pencha vers le blond, à son tour et c'est à la lisière de ses lèvres qu'il vint susurrer :

 **─ Pas envie.**

Toujours ce même ton espiègle et provocateur. Thomas arrivait à faire le malin, même dans ce genre de situation. Newt crut devenir dingue mais il remarqua très vite le regard ambré de Thomas qui était braqué sur ses lèvres et ses mains masculines qui pressaient un peu plus son dos. Il essaya de se donner de la contenance mais Thomas le perturbait, il ne pouvait plus du tout le cacher dans ce genre de position. Il dégagea précipitamment sa main des fesses du brun et s'arracha à son étreinte pour tenter vainement de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas devant Thomas, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour tenter de se concentrer un minimum.

 **─ Et avec elles non plus t'en avais pas envie ? Tu veux peut-être te reconvertir dans la prostitution ?!**

 **─ Tu mélanges tout, Newt...**

L'interpellé tourna un regard vif vers le brun et remarqua qu'il avait les deux mains solidement accrochées aux vasques. Son regard singulièrement fiévreux était braqué sur lui. Il ne se gêna pas pour le déshabiller du regard comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant. C'est après quelque secondes que Thomas reporta ses yeux troublants sur les siens. Newt s'éclaircit la voix, soudain mal à l'aise devant la toute nouvelle énergie que dégageait le brun.

 **─ Pourquoi t'es intervenu, Newt ?**

 **─ Parce que c'est mon travail de te former et visiblement tu n...**

Thomas lui coupa brusquement la parole en s'approchant d'un pas.

 **─ La vraie raison.**

Le blond s'en retrouva comme deux ronds de flan, ne sachant que répondre devant le regard incandescent du brun qui semblait attendre une réponse franche et honnête. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire et il se rendit brusquement compte que durant ces trois derniers mois où il a surprotégé son poulain, il a développé un comportement que lui-même ne comprenait pas.

D'ailleurs, en voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, Thomas eut un petit sourire mystérieux et se pencha de nouveau vers lui mais cette fois, ce fut pour capturer ses lèvres. Newt resta les bras ballants durant les premiers instants. Il était complètement assujetti par l'explosion d'étincelles qui venait de s'épanouir dans son estomac. Son sang semblait s'être transformé en lave tant il brûlait dans ses veines et son cœur était si affolé qu'il semblait vouloir percer la coquille d'os qui le retenait de pouvoir battre contre Thomas lui-même. Il en avait le souffle coupé, tellement c'était puissant. Ça l'irradiait complètement et lorsque Thomas s'écarta pour lui lancer un regard inquiet, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de se coller contre lui pour reprendre un baiser plus passionné que celui que venait de lui offrir Thomas. Il lui sembla que ce dernier souriait contre ses lèvres et sa seule réponse fut d'écarter les mâchoires pour envahir la délicieuse bouche du brun. Dans sa passion, le blond poussa un peu plus Thomas contre les vasques et celui-ci fini par s'asseoir sur le comptoir dans lesquels elles étaient incrustées. Devenu fou, le blond délogea ses mains emmêlées dans la tignasse brune de Thomas et les posa sur ses cuisses, les pressant avec force. Les jambes du brun enserrèrent les hanches fines du blond qui, collé contre lui, faisait remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches et puis sur son torse jusqu'à ce que ses doigts trouvent les boutons de la chemise de son protégé et entreprenne de les défaire. D'un coup le consciencieux et anxieux Newt n'existait plus, il avait laissé sa place au Newt enflammé par le divin brun qui envahissait sans arrêt ses pensées. C'était soudain comme une évidence. Il avait eu envie de lui dès le début et en apprenant à le connaître, il l'avait un peu plus ardemment désiré au fil des jours. Il se collait un peu plus à lui à chaque fois qu'il pouvait l'aider à ne pas gaffer. Il le voulait et à présent, tout contre ses lèvres, ça devenait palpable. Extatique. Ineffable. Magnétique.

 **─ Thomas, qu'est-ce t... Ah ouais, d'accord !**

Les deux garçons s'arrachèrent brusquement aux lèvres de l'autre en percevant la grosse voix sévère de Gally. Le garçon était planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, des yeux fusilleurs faisant la navette entre le brun et le blond. Il paraissait surpris de trouver Newt dans ce genre de position et particulièrement en colère contre Thomas, comme toujours. Gally n'aime pas les petits nouveaux et il ne se cache pas pour l'affirmer mais au fond, c'est juste son instinct protecteur pour ses amis qui parle. Il n'aime pas qu'on perturbe ses habitudes, c'est tout. Alors voir Newt avec quelqu'un était plus qu'hallucinant pour le gaillard.

Aucun des deux garçons encore soudés l'un à l'autre ne trouva quoique ce soit à dire et Gally finit par plus avoir envie de rentrer dans un trou de souris que de gueuler sur Thomas. Il finit par se passer une main sur la nuque en laissant papillonner son regard dans la pièce, embarrassé. C'est de mauvaise foi, qu'il grogna :

 **─ Désolé mais... le bleu, j'ai besoin que tu viennes faire ton taf !**

Sur ce, il partit sans se retourner, un peu déconcerté et beaucoup moins énervé. Newt tourna un regard ébahi vers Thomas qui paraissait presque aussi amusé que frustré. Ils éclatèrent de rire sans réellement en comprendre les raisons eux-mêmes mais Thomas finit par lâcher entre deux rires que s'il avait su que pour que Gally lui parle gentiment, il fallait qu'il embrasse le blond, il l'aurait fait beaucoup plus tôt. Newt leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Puis tout rire cessa aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé et Newt se rendit enfin compte de ses deux mains crochetées au col de la chemise blanche de Thomas tandis que celui-ci remarquait soudainement que ses jambes étaient enroulées autour des hanches de son ange gardien, pressant ainsi leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux victimes d'un léger problème d'entrejambe mais heureusement, ça n'avait pas eu le temps de gagner en importance et lorsqu'ils se décrochèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, ça ne se voyait pas autant qu'ils le craignaient.

Thomas descendit de son perchoir en se raclant la gorge et en reboutonnant distraitement sa chemise. Ses yeux étaient curieusement accroché au cou du blond qui se prenait de passion pour les murs en carrelage doré. Il se passait machinalement une main dans les cheveux. Thomas le surprit en venant poser ses lèvres sur son long cou gracile, l'embrassant sensuellement.

 **─ Attends-moi après le boulot.**

Le brun lui lança un sourire empli de malice avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard effaré du blond. Une expression à le con résonna vaguement dans l'esprit embrumé du blond : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Et oui, il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu mais ça ne pouvait pas être plus délicieux.


	2. En apesanteur

_Ça faisait un bail mais on va faire comme si de rien n'était ;D_

 _Une envie et mon obsession Newtmastesque a refait surface alors j'atterris ici ! J'espère que ça vous plaira - en dépit de mes tentatives de rimes un peu merdiques x')_

 _ **Genre :** OS, univers alternatif, romance/humour_

 _ **Rating :** M_

 _ **Résumé :** Matinée normale pour Thomas ; ponctualité à jeter à la poubelle, course effrénée et quelques secondes brûlantes partagées avec un joli blondinet._

 _ **NdA :** __L'idée de cet OS est de mettre en scène une vieille chanson ; "en apesanteur" de Calogero. En l'entendant par hasard, je la trouvais parfaite pour un Newtmas alors..._

 _ **Enjoy !**_

.

.

* * *

 **EN APESANTEUR**

* * *

.

.

.

Le retardataire détale de son sommeil et le building l'avale comme le contenue d'une bonne bouteille. Les pas de Thomas qui fouettent ce sol si luxueux est un outrage pour les plus sages, pour les plus mûrs en âge, mais le brun reste perché sur son nuage, tumulte d'une épique matinée d'orage. Trop en retard, la gaillard. Comme chaque jour que Dieu fait et défait. Il est fait comme un rat dans son quotidien enflé de nouvelles responsabilités, de nouvelles absurdités, de nouvelles débilités. Le début d'une vie où il fonce tête baissé et défonce une réalité biaisée. Tout jeune journaliste, plus de terrain que de bureau, il essaye de se faire violence pour oublier son passé d'étudiant distrait, en retrait avec les bonnes manières et les horaires, ces horribles horreurs qui le mordent encore.

Ne lâchant rien, il se précipite vers l'ascenseur pour l'atteindre à temps, l'espoir ferme. Il arrive à s'y glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Dans sa course effrénée et déraisonnée de rattraper le temps perdu, il percute le fond de la cage de verre et se retient de deux mains à la barre de maintien. Un juron trouve la mort dans sa respiration hachée par l'effort et il s'empêche de crier victoire pour être enfin arrivé à bon port.

 **─ Quel étage ?**

Les yeux vifs de Thomas se tournent vers un blond magnifique, seul occupant de cette cage métallique. Immédiatement, il l'hypnotise avec ses prunelles comparables à l'abysse. Il l'a déjà vu, à cet endroit même mais chaque fois, on aime à le bousculer pour l'en éloigner. Cela fait quelques mois seulement que le brun secoue ce building à chacune de ses entrées et le blondinet l'a captivé dès sa première journée. Thomas préfère prendre l'escalier, il devrait prendre l'escalier mais impossible d'oublier qu'il peut croiser le blondinet en prenant ce chemin routinier. Alors qu'il le dévisage, comme en plein blocage, le blond réitère sa question et sa voix lui fait quitter la terre ferme. Sur son épiderme germe une sensation singulière qui l'électrocute, à terme.

 **─ Le même que le tien** , répond Thomas en cillant à peine.

 **─ Vraiment ?**

Thomas hoche vaguement de la tête mais selon lui, cela doit plus ressembler à un tremblement. D'un seul coup, rattraper son retard n'est plus un projet. Le sujet devient l'objet de ses rêves. Il veut savoir où peut bien aller ce blond, chaque jour. Il le suivrait au bout de ce monde immonde s'il le fallait. Mais visiblement, ce n'est l'affaire que de dizaines d'étages. Le voyage sera le plus long possible, le blond travaille au dernier palier du building. Thomas jubile mais les étages défilent. Les chiffres dansent, tout se mélange. Ça le démange tellement que ça le dérange. C'est étrange comme cette fragrance d'orange le change. Dans un geste, ses phalanges se serrent et se posant sur le blond, son regard le ronge et le mange. Pas de doute, il est en tête-à-tête avec un ange.

Plus les étages s'enchaînent et plus il le sent dans son estomac. Le blond lui fait quitter ce monde trop brute, trop pute. Il se retrouve en apesanteur. Pourtant dans son crâne, dans ses arrières pensées qui se fanent, il le ressent. Ce besoin de prolonger l'instant. Il ne veut pas que ce soit trop court, il veut quitter cet univers trop lourd. Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures. Aucune erreur. Cette lueur n'est pas un leurre. Ce moment est magique, il le sent, c'est intime et épique, hypnotique, cosmique. Le moindre battement de cil pique la sensibilité du brun à la beauté de ce blond unique. Pourvu qu'ils restent seuls dans cet ascenseur. Rageur, son sang cogne avec vigueur contre sa peau encore en sueur. Il n'entend que son palpitant battre si fort qu'il en heurte sa cage thoracique, comme en proie à une indicible frayeur. Le blond soutient le regard ambiguë du brun. Il arrange ses cheveux et Thomas a le cœur juste au bord des yeux. Son corps commence à prendre feu. Il détourne son regard libidineux avant que le blond ne comprenne à quel point son esprit peut être vicieux. Et sans le regarder, il sent la chaleur d'un autre langage. Les courbes de l'anglais lui reviennent en tête et l'entêtent, il se demande d'où vient ce blond qui lui met le cœur et le corps en fête. Les yeux rivés sur les étages, il prie pour que rien n'arrête le voyage. Son estomac prend des virages vertigineux et il se sent toujours plus en apesanteur. Des images s'imposent à lui, elles relatent une osmose dans laquelle se languit son corps contre celui du blond. Il plonge dans ses fantasmes et ses veines s'agitent dans d'indéfinissables spasmes. La chaleur monte en lui à mesure qu'il imagine ses propres mains glisser et lisser les vêtements du blond. Dans ses pensées, ses hanches ne ressemblent qu'à une promesse sensuelle d'ivresse. Son odeur virile, son corps fébrile, tout l'obnubile et son cœur est bon pour l'asile. Il passe des mains imaginaires sur la peau de son camarade de voyage, il délasse ses muscles noués et enlace étroitement son corps svelte. Son être entier est en éveil pour le blond et ses lèvres avides prennent un plaisir perfide à combler ce vide marqué par les gémissements de son partenaire à la peau livide.

Brusquement, comme on percerait un bulle, son fantasme explose à l'ouverture de ces portes closes. Son regard croise celui rieur d'un asiatique qui s'est arrêté devant l'ascenseur et Thomas frissonne violemment quand le blond le frôle pour sortir. Thomas est en nage, ses genoux tremblent et des images d'une luxure incandescente commencent à mourir dans sa honte.

 **─ Ben alors Newt, tu ramasses les chiens en rut, maintenant ?**

Un rire cristallin lui parvient et Thomas se rend compte que c'est celui du blond. "Newt"... Newt se tourne vers lui et il a juste le temps d'apercevoir son large sourire que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment au nez de Thomas, comme une fin brutale à son fantasme.


End file.
